Love Him
by Grovz2014
Summary: She loved him. Sasuke knew, Kakashi knew, she knew. Now she just had to convince the Baka that she meant it. Narusaku sasuhina saiino shikatem kakairu kibaten
1. Prologue

The rain pelted her, matting her pink hair to her face. Green tear filled eyes stared at the destruction her two most precious people had cause. Their final battle had been the death of them. Or would've been if she hadn't gotten there when she did. Running over to the duo she dropped to her knees in front of them and started emitting healing chakra from her hands. Glancing down she observed the two. The ever stoic raven prince himself one sasuke uchiha. The boy up until recently she was convinced was the love of her life. Where his usual look consisted of a grimace and blanks dark eyes, now was a look of so much guilt and relief. His lips turned up into a genuine smile as he looked between the pink haired girl and the other mastermind behind this mess. Naruto uzumaki. The boy she had always took for granted. The boy boy who had always been there no matter what came between them, not even death could keep this man from his most precious person. Just one look into his cerulean blues could give you such understand of how much he cares for every person he encounters. This particular boy had been plagued her mind since the pain incident. She had hurt him so many times and yet here he was staring at her with that same loving smile he always had for her. Cause a slight blush to greet her face.

"Thank you Sakura...Naruto" whispered the raven haired uchiha. A lone tear falling down his cheek.

"Ah don't mention it teme, what are friends for!" Laughed the young jenchuriki.

"Both of you stop moving before you bleed out, you've really made a mess of things this time" sighed Sakura her pink hair falling over her face to keep from showing the tears steaming down her face. She had almost lost them today. Naruto especially. In that moment she realized that she couldn't life without him by her side. Her best friend. The moment she held his heart in her hands. Begging kami to keep him with her, to show her those sparkling blue eyes once more. The fear of losing him forever seemed to put it all in place for her. She loved the Baka. Every single part that made Naruto the boisterous Uzumaki that he was, she loved with every fiber of her being.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan, we're all okay" whispered naruto. The tears in his love's eyes paining him.

Within moments they were surrounded by their comrades. The first to appear was kakashi hatake the war heros sensei "yo. You guys are really giving me grey hairs" he chuckled walking behind the two injured boys propping them up so they could sit up while they were being patched up.

Naruto sweat dropped "sensei...all of your hairs are grey" the look on his face causing Sakura to giggle and smile sweetly at the blonde hero.

Seeing the two preoccupied with harassing each other she looked over at Sasuke, Observing him until he looked up at her eyes serious and calm.

"Sakura...I'm sorry. For everything." He said causing her green eyes to widen comically

"Sasuke-kun..." she started before she heard Naruto grunt when kakashi jostled him slightly, her head snapping and eyes darting around checking to make sure he was okay. Confirming he was indeed okay she looked back at the raven haired heir, to see him smiling brightly at her, his eyes darting to their blonde team mate for a second before he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Love him Sakura, that boy has so much love to give you. Let him in. You and I, we were always meant to be in each other's life...but not that way you thought, not the way i thought either. Our souls are meant to find our partner...you have found yours." Before leaning up slightly with his one arm and poking her in the forehead. Causing her to gasp slightly and her face to release a blush as she hid her face in her hair.

"Well kids, I think it's time we got you home...all of you." Kakashi stated looking directly at sasuke with a look of pride and relief in his eyes. They're gray haired sensei loved his kids. The only team he ever passed. He had them back. A large eye smile graced his face as he stood up and motioned someone over to help carry the three. Garraa, and Kiba ran over. Kakashi picked Sakura up and placed her in kiba's arms who gently laid her on akamaru. Garraa picking up sasuke and placing him on his sand lifting them up and flying away. Kakashi carried Naruto on his back, much like he had when Naruto defeated pain. Whispering to him as they took off. Headed to the hidden leaf village.

As she held on the akamaru's white fur all she could think about was what sasuke had told her. He knew. She knew. She's almost positive that Kakashi knew. Now how was she going to convince the blonde haired knuckle head that she truly loved him.

"I love you Baka." She giggled before falling asleep on akamaru's back


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was day break when the pink haired girl had woken up, lifting her head from her slouched position, her eyes automatically looked at the face of the still unconscious Uzumaki.

'Please wake up' she thought furrowing her brows and biting her bottom lip in worry. She knew this was to be expected. Besides the fact that he had almost bled out. He was damn near out of chakra and he had literally died during the war. It was no surprise the blonde had been unconscious for little under a week now. But still, this girl wouldn't leave until she saw those sparkling blue eyes she loves so much.

*knock* *knock*

In walked her sensei and godaime hokage, Tsunade Senju

"Good morning sensei" yawned Sakura

"Ahh, good morning Sakura-chan" the sannin smirked seeing her apprentice still in her spot. She had been there since she had been released after her bout of chakra exhaustion.

Sakura looked back over at Naruto and smiled worriedly. "He's stable, but he still hasn't woken up." Looking back over at the boy's pseudo mother figure with a frown on her face.

Tsunade glanced at the still unconscious boy with a small smile on her face before looking at her student "It should be any day now. You can't keep him down for too long" before she turned around and looked out the window. Staring worriedly across the current rebuilding of Konoha. Just another reminder of the great things that knuckle head has done.

Sakura looked back over Naruto after observing the Hokage's behavior for a moment. Squeezing his hand slightly and reaching over to brush his hair out of his face, she paused and after a small moment of hesitation she leaned in and brushed her lips across his forehead. She whisper painfully "please wake up, Naruto." Before standing up straight and walking over to window next to her mentor. She stared off until Tsunade spoke up.

"Sasuke is being held until trial. I was able to hold it off until naru-kun wakes up."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Arigato sensei" Sakura stuttered having fallen into her thoughts.

Leaning over Tsunade grabbed Sakura into a hug and whispered "he's gonna be okay Sakura-chan. He just needed some long over do rest." Leaning back she wiped a few stray tears from the pinkette's cheeks. She smiled softly and instructed her to go get them some coffee, and stretch her legs. Nodding slightly she walked over and kissed the blonde hero's forehead once more before walking to the door. Sliding it open she paused before walking out and heading down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Walking in she saw Kakashi and iruka sitting drinking what seemed to be another cup of coffee. She started to head over there to check on her joniun and academy sensei but stop short when the loud speaker came on "Sakura Haruno to room 432 stat, Sakura harmony to room 432 stat!" She froze when her brain registered with what was said...that was naruto's room. Looking up and sensing her fear Kakashi and Iruka darted after her to the young hero's room. 'Please, dear kami...don't take him from me' they all thought.

Kakashi slid open the door and waited for Sakura to step in. When she did she froze, staring back at her were the cerulean orbs she had been begging to see for little over a week. "Nar...Naruto-kun" she whispered. Moving on autopilot she walked over to Her baka, her palm cupping his cheek. She climbed onto his bed, his eyes following her every move as she straddled his lap leaning her forehead against and whispered "don't ever scare me like that again, Naru-kun." Tears running down her face as she stared into his eyes. Naruto slightly shocked at the new nickname leaned back and looked at Sakura who head had fallen as she continued to weep in pure relief. She knew all along that he would be, but each day he remained unconscious her fears doubled. Seeing him sitting there awake...it was like she could breathe again. The boy reached forward and lifted sakura's by her chin softly and smiled his famous smile. "Ahhh Sakura-chan! You don't have to worry about me! Dattebayo!" He exclaimed blushing slightly at his verbal tick. Sakura giggled out "baka" before she climbed over and sat next to Naruto on his bed. It surprisingly being big enough for them to comfortably sit together. Naruto blushed and looked around the room when noticed Sakura leaning her head on his shoulder. Kakashi chuckled from the corner causing the blonde to stiffen now realizing there were others in the room. Across from him stood his first father figure, his sensei, and his pseudo mother all with looks of pure joy and relief on their face.

"Oi! Naruto you did good kid" nodded Kakashi looking at his knuckle headed student before looking over at Sakura with her signature eye smile "you too pinkie" Sakura chuckling at the name he had first ever called her.

Tsunade walked over and ruffled both of their heads before sitting next to them in the chair Sakura had formerly occupied. "Gaki, I'm glad your back" she said smiling at him before flipping a switch and going into hokage mode. "We have a few things to discuss now that you are up Naruto."

He looked down at Sakura and then over to Kakashi and Iruka sensei before staring Tsunade in her eyes "Sasuke's trial?" Wondering what had happened to his best friend. Iruka spoke up walking over and putting his hand on his shoulder. "The council voted to post pone his trial until you woke up." Squeezing it when the blonde ninja sighed in relief.

"That's what we need to discuss. Sasuke has said he will accept any punishment we deem fit. If we are going to allow you to sit in on and speak during this, we need to make sure you will accept the decision as well." Tsunade said staring the two down. Sakura nodded in compliance and looked over to Naruto while he looked out the window with before looking back at the Hokage with determination in his eyes "hai baachan!" Making her sweat drop, Kakashi looked over at his student with suspicion "why are you agreeing to this so easily?" Naruto grinned up at his jounin sensei and said matter of factly "when I'm done talking to them, the bastard will be free from all charges."

"What makes you so sure?" Sakura said looking up at the young uzumaki when he stared off and softly said "The teme has gone down a dark path. His help in the war aside, he was pushed down that path because of a pain no one here knows. Sasuke will atone for his sins. But not by death. If we truly want peace we must first step back to reflect and understand. Don't you worry Sakura-chan! Team 7 is back for good!" Before he smiled brightly at everyone around him.

'Naruto-kun...even now you fight to keep your promises.' Before she stared lovingly at Naruto and stood up. Grabbing his hands and slowly helping him up from the bed. He smiled down at her in thanks not noticing the blush gracing sakura's cheeks. She sighed softly and yelled after him as he jumped out of the window in nothing but the scrub pants they put on him when he got out of surgery. One arm missing as he laughed and waved at everyone. Running towards training ground 7 where he most likely had an extra storage seal with some of his clothes in it. Looking back she saw her three seniors sweat drop and laugh worriedly at the blonde's retreating figure. 'Ugh, I love you Baka


End file.
